


Медаль

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mini, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rough Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Юри получил свою первую золотую медаль.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nae812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nae812/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: iris M, Rileniya
> 
> Вдохновленно артом кререр. (nae812)

Лимузин катил по усеянному неоновыми огнями Марселю, Виктор и Юри хлестали шампанское, всё ещё обмывая свежую — первую! — золотую медаль Юри. Мало им было на банкете выпивки и поздравлений. А Юра злился. Один балл разницы в очках! Предыдущую медаль взял Виктор, и Юра надеялся отыграться, но Кацудон не дал.  
  
После допинг-контроля и пресс-конференции с назойливыми журналистами — Юра едва не засветил одному оператору в глаз, Яков забрал его к себе. Кажется, они с Барановской пытались на свой манер подбадривать и даже отпаивали коньяком, но Юра плохо помнил всё, что было после того, как он спустился с пьедестала. Его затопила такая паника, что сутки прошли как в тумане, и как он не сорвался на следующий день на банкете в честь окончания Гран-При, сам не понимал.  
  
Он отчаянно ссал от того, что мечта Кацуки Юри осуществилась, а значит, он теперь уйдёт из фигурного катания. Вернётся в Хасецу, а за ним, возможно, уйдет и Никифоров — его на катке, кажется, только Юри и держал. Блядство-то какое!  
  
— Юрио, выпей с нами. Тебе уже больше двадцати дней как исполнилось восемнадцать! — Виктор попытался пихнуть ему в руку бокал. Юра взял, открыл окно и выплеснул в него шампанское, а следом полетел и бокал.  
  
— На хуй идите со своим празднованием. Эта медаль ещё ничего не значит.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Юри, и улыбка на его лице погасла. — Прости, я понимаю, эту медаль хотел ты… — он схватился за золотой кругляш на шее. — Но я её честно выиграл, — и он прямо взглянул Юре в лицо. Юра чертыхнулся.  
  
— В Пьёнчхане я буду первым! — с вызовом заявил он, отбрасывая волосы со лба. Ну же! Возрази!  
  
— Хорошо, — Юри не улыбнулся, ни радостно, ни смущённо. Виктор молчал, потягивая шампанское, даже не смотрел на них, сука. Его молчание и согласие Юри выбесили до красных пятен перед глазами. Когда лимузин остановился у гостиницы, Юра пулей выскочил из машины и рванул к себе в номер.  
  
— Ужин, Юрио!  
  
— Не хочу! — крикнул он, на ходу сдирая с себя куртку. Надо было уехать в Москву с Яковом и Лилией. Но последние два года он праздновал с Виктором и Юри. Они трое уже полтора года встречались. Жили вместе, тренировались вместе, спали… тоже вместе. Юри, япошка благочестивый, запретил им трахаться втроём до совершеннолетия Юры, но минеты и петтинг иногда перепадали. Эта парочка даже дала себя поиметь, сломавшись под его напором. Юра собирался взять золото, а следом потерять анальную девственность — чем не стимул? — и не один раз. И вот тебе на!  
  
Юра разделся, раскидав вещи по полу от двери номера, и рухнул лицом в подушку. Неизвестность давила на грудь, и он задыхался. Юра ударил кулаком по постели, с силой закусив губу. Он должен был выиграть! Он должен был… удержать хотя бы Юри. Виктор так и так скоро совсем уйдёт на тренерскую работу.  
  
Он забылся не сном даже, а тяжёлой дрёмой.  
  
По пробуждении первая мысль была «надо поговорить». Юра пошёл в душ, собираясь с духом под прохладными струями, потом влез для приличия в футболку, забил на штаны и вышел в коридор. Номера Юри и Виктора были напротив. Он прислушался. Голоса раздавались из номера Никифорова. Юра не стал стучаться, надавил на ручку и вошёл.  
  
Они были в спальне, стояли друг против друга в полумраке, освещённые только ночником, ещё одетые, но уже возбуждённые — Юра давно научился улавливать такие нюансы. Они словно бы не заметили его присутствия. Или заметили, но продолжали свою игру.  
  
Виктор запустил пальцы в шлевки джинсов Юри и потянул на себя. Это не было приказом, скорее приглашением. Весь Виктор был приглашением, если уж на то пошло. Вот же блядина. Конечно, Юри тут же повелся, подался вперед, влип всем телом, теснее некуда. Когда он потерся, Виктор слегка запрокинул голову. Стало видно, что ключицы чуть блестят от пота, что коротко остриженные за ушами волосы стоят дыбом, что острый кадык ходит под кожей, словно плавник акулы.  
  
— Тебе ведь нравится, да, Юрио? — спросил Виктор хрипло и отступил — всего на полшага, и воздух между ними по-прежнему продолжал искрить. Они с Юри повернули головы почти синхронно. Фигурное катание иногда помогает проделывать такие штуки. Изучишь противника как следует и вот уже можешь повторять за ним, вести в парном катании, заканчивать за него фразы.  
  
Виктор сгреб короткие пряди Юри в кулак и потянул его к себе, прихватил нижнюю губу зубами. Большим пальцем он поглаживал впадинку за ухом, небрежно и ласково, но поцеловал жестко, вдумчиво. А потом снова взглянул на Юру. Тот ничего так и не сказал, только облизывал раз за разом сухие губы. Все мысли из головы выдуло. Юра шагнул навстречу, и Юри, не Виктор, опрокинул его на кровать. Его медаль упала Юре между ключиц прямо в вырез футболки. Тяжёлая, горячая. Желанная и проклятая.  
  
— Что, так рад своей первой победе, что даже трахаться с ней будешь? — скривился Юра. Эта медаль грозилась отнять у него всё. Он её ненавидел.  
  
— Это была моя идея, — откликнулся Виктор, возясь с ремнём брюк. — Пусть привыкает. Ему ещё не раз придётся её надеть.  
  
— Виктор… — укоризненно произнёс Юри, хотя глаза его светились: в них были благодарность и любовь. Юре стало противно от того, что Юри смущается своей победы перед ним. Перед самим собой. Он стукнул его кулаком в плечо.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил! Попробуй получить золотую медаль ещё раз. А лучше три. Или пять! Докажи, что это не случайность! Докажи!..  
  
Голос предательски сел и задрожал.  
  
— Минимум шесть, ученик должен превзойти учителя, — на кровать, улыбаясь, влез Виктор. — А ты, говно ты моё ненаглядное, — ласково прошептал он Юре на ухо, — тоже будешь побеждать. Так что Юри ещё потреплет тебе нервы. Это если забыть о том, что и меня списывать рановато, — и он щёлкнул Юру по носу. — Ещё год-другой я вам подышу в спину. Для мотивации.  
  
— Юрио, — Юри коснулся лба Юры губами, — я давно уже понял, что могу добиться большего, чем одна золотая медаль. Я многого добился благодаря вам обоим. Но громкая слава и долгая карьера из нас троих впереди только у тебя. Понимаешь?  
  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Юра. — И не хочу понимать! Вы, с-суки…  
  
Чёрт, только расплакаться ему не хватало.  
  
Но Юри прижал его, перехватил губы, хотя Юра отворачивался как мог, втянул в поцелуй — и вскоре Юра уже не понимал, стонет он в рот Юри от возмущения или от удовольствия, сопротивляется или отвечает. «Хватит выёбываться, Плисецкий», — приказал себе Юра, млея от ладони, что гладила его по спине и животу. Юри вдруг перекатился на кровати с бока на спину и посадил Юру себе на бёдра, потёр липкими от лубриканта пальцами между ягодиц, неторопливо разминая, а потом вставил сразу два. Сжал его бёдра при этом так крепко, что наверняка синяки останутся — и Юра будет дрочить на них, вдавливая пальцы в лиловые отметины до искр перед глазами. Он однажды сильно гнал на Виктора, и Юри отвесил ему оплеуху. Как он потом дрочил, вспоминая её! Он наверно грёбаный извращенец. Три грёбаных извращенца.  
  
Юра поёрзал на бёдрах Юри, привыкая к тянущему ощущению в заднице. Повернулся к Виктору — тот чмокнул в губы, затем содрал с Юры футболку и встал на матрац, продавливая его пятками. Цепкая рука собрала волосы на затылке Юры, сжала почти до боли, запрокидывая ему голову, — Юра выгнулся, хватаясь руками за Виктора. Виктор прижал член к его рту, размазывая влагу, и толкнулся. Терпкий вкус смазки свернулся на языке, растёкся по горлу, заставляя Юру дрожать, а колени разъезжаться. Он утыкался носом в светлые завитки в паху, сглатывал слюну, сосал, слегка царапая зубами головку, совсем чуть-чуть, из вредности, — и тогда Виктор тянул его голову назад, давал вдохнуть глоток воздуха, и Юру совсем вело. А Юри тянул его за талию вниз, осторожно — да черти тебя дери, не развалюсь я, Кацудон! — насаживая на свой член. Заполняя и забирая целиком, словно проникая под кожу, в каждую вену и жилу. Это было и страшно, непривычно, и так хорошо. Спокойно.  
  
Ноги, шея и спина от напряжения ныли, Юра приподнимался, сжимая член в себе, хватался за полу рубашки Виктора, которую тот так и не снял, хватался за руку Юри, горячую и влажную, надёжную. И с размаху опускался, тёрся яйцами и промежностью о пах, гортанно вскрикивая.  
  
Виктор кончил ему в рот, шлёпая головкой по губам, впиваясь в затылок горячими пальцами. А потом его притянул к себе Юри и поцеловал, глубоко и нежно. Юра обмяк, падая в поцелуй до нитевидного пульса и перехваченного дыхания. Потом, откинув голову, Юра пошевелился — обмякший член выскользнул, по бёдрам потекло, — и не смог решить: в душ, срочно, или раскрутить кого на бесстыдный отлиз его наконец-таки выебаной задницы.  
  
Рядом растянулся Виктор, и Юра нагло шлёпнул ладонь на его задницу и пожамкал. Виктор тихо рассмеялся, притянул его к себе, обнял, взъерошивая волосы, куснул за подбородок и тоже поцеловал.  
  
— Слюнявые пидорасы, — пробормотал Юра и жадно ответил.  
  
— Ещё старые и сентиментальные, целоваться любим, — поддел Виктор и подставил губы Юри.  
  
Ну и ладно, подумал Юра, согретый их теплом.  
  
Проснулся Юра от того, что рядом трахались. Вот же не спится им, ур-роды.  
  
Юра разлепил веки и уставился на встрёпанного Юри, который втрахивал в матрац Виктора мать его Никифорова. Ещё до конца не проснувшееся сознание выхватывало отдельные картинки. Смуглая кожа Юри блестела от пота, хотелось провести по ней ладонью, собрать горьковатую соль и слизать её с пальцев. Жгуты мышц вздувались на спине и бёдрах, бока сжимали ноги Виктора, длинные, белые и стройные, такие задирать — одно удовольствие. Скулы и лоб Юри пошли пятнами, а губы стали яркими, словно кровью окрашенные, и нестерпимо захотелось их поцеловать. Только Виктор мог заставить Юри терять контроль вот так, чтобы без тормозов, без крыши, сплошной оголённый нерв, об который бьёшься током и кончаешь как сумасшедший. Юре иногда перепадал такой Юри, но чаще тот был с ним предельно нежен. Это Виктор мог бесстыдно подаваться навстречу, вертеть крепкой поджарой задницей, насаживаясь на длинный, налитой член, и запрокидывать голову, тяжело дыша ртом, стискивая зубы, но не позволяя себе ни единого звука. В этом и была разница между ними. Юра любил орать и материться и всё норовил сделать сам: сам трахнуть, сам себя довести до изнеможения и сорванного горла. Виктор умел отдаваться. А этой ночью он и Юри знатно Юру поимели.  
  
Юри нагнулся над Виктором, упираясь одной рукой в кровать, и проклятущая медаль закачалась рядом с широким, кривящимся от удовольствия, ртом. Тусклое золото поймало сонные лучи света из окна, а Виктор, блядь расписная, стал вылизывать его, ловить губами и зубами, глядя прямо на Юру. От одного плывущего горячего взгляда — кипящая синева июльского неба — Юре стало душно, живот подвело, а звук вдруг прорезался где-то в голове, сочный и интимный, — сорванное дыхание этих двоих, шлепки кожи о кожу, шелест простыни, стоны Юри. Юру запоздало окатило жаром возбуждения, запахами пота, смазки и какой-то травяной отдушки. Член затвердел, и он со стоном откинулся на подушку, залипая на то, как Виктор дрочит себе.  
  
Ладонь Виктора на члене и поверх ладонь Юри. Между бледных пальцев мелькала влажная головка, а потом по ним потекли белые струйки. Ещё через пару толчков кончил Юри, уперевшись лбом в ключицу Виктора, а тот суматошно целовал темноволосую макушку и тёрся щекой о волосы. От этой нежности щемило в груди. Какие же они красивые, когда их накрывает оргазм, какой же он всё-таки пидор. У Юры уже мутилось в голове, но он держался до победного, чтобы не трахнуть свой собственный кулак раньше, чем эти двое закончат. Это как откатать произвольную программу, полностью погрузившись в музыку и ощущения своего тела. А потом звучат последние аккорды, и сердце пытается выпрыгнуть через глотку. Юра рвано задёргал рукой, уже ни на что не обращая внимания: кожа горела, в голове набатом стучала кровь, бёдра сводило судорогой. Но тут его руку отвели, вторую прижали к кровати, и головку обожгло прикосновение, острое, горячее и влажное.  
  
Юри и Виктор отсасывали ему. Один трогал кончиком языка щель и чертил круги по тонкой кожице, другой мягко теребил уздечку и почти неощутимо прихватывал зубами вены на стволе. Над пахом они сталкивались губами, целовались, с пошлым причмокиванием облизывая головку, и дрожь, пронизывающая тело Юры, превращалась в удары тока.  
  
— Бляди охуевшие, — не выдержал он, прикрывая глаза. Под его мошонку подлезла тёплая ладонь, помассировала — чёрт, как же хорошо! — и Юра дрыгнул ногой. — Совсем опиздинели. Отдрочите уж по-нормальному!.. — его рот накрыли пальцы Виктора, надавили на зубы, протиснулись внутрь, а отсасывать стал Юри: вобрал до упора, затряс головой и замычал. Вибрация в горле отдалась во всем теле, Юру подбросило от сладкого спазма, пальцы Виктора проникли глубже. Юра давился, облизывал и хотел ещё. Ещё-ещё-ещё. Охуительного, нежного, горячего рта на члене — так, что в паху горит и ноет, а яйца поджимаются. И охуительных, чуть солоноватых, твёрдых и прохладных пальцев, которые гладили его по языку, по нёбу и дёснам, выводили узоры на внутренней стороне щеки, покрытой мелкими шрамами, — это было приятно, почти как сосать. Виктор называл это оральной фиксацией. А ещё он обводил соски почти невесомо, а потом медленно оттягивал и сжимал, и от контрастных ощущений Юра готов был рехнуться.  
  
Медаль Юри елозила по бедру Юры, и он невпопад подумал, что, наверное, ещё ни одну медаль так не «обмывали». И кончил, падая в темноту с яркими вспышками, теряя под собой ощущение кровати, пока силы не покинули его.  
  
— У-ублюдки ебливые, — промямлил Юра, пытаясь улечься между двух тел. Виктор рассмеялся.  
  
— Сам такой, радость моя. И никуда мы от тебя не денемся, и не мечтай.  
  
Юра сглотнул. С надеждой посмотрел на Юри.  
  
— Правда, — Юри снял с себя медаль, положил на прикроватную тумбочку. Виктор дурашливо улыбнулся.  
  
— А вот нечего было со стариками связываться, теперь, дорогой, терпи нас и наши болячки. Мои так в особенности.  
  
— Заткнись, не хочу сейчас об этом ничего знать. Я тебя, блядь, так отпинаю и вдохновлю, что ты про все свои болячки забудешь и ещё не одну медаль возьмёшь.  
  
— Юра, понимаешь, жизнь не обрывается после окончания любительской карьеры. Спортивная будет или тренерская, неважно. Можно даже из спорта уйти совсем в принципе, обычно это не означает «пиздец, конец всему», — Виктор пытался изобразить интонации Юры, но тому не было смешно. Он внезапно осознал — Виктору тоже страшно. Потому что ещё пара лет и «пиздец, конец всему». По затылку как кирпичом приложило. Юра сидел охуевший от понимания: раньше он постоянно полагался на поддержку Виктора, а теперь, видимо, придется его поддерживать самому. И моментально успокоился. Он справится. Они все справятся, если будут вместе.  
— Хорошо, я понял. От меня вы тоже не отделаетесь. И ты, Никифоров, готовься к тройным тренировкам!  
  
Виктор захлопал глазами, растерянный и утративший весь свой лоск. Юри засмеялся.  
  
— Виктор, ты умный, но иногда это выходит тебе боком.  
  
— Ну спасибо, Юри, — фыркнул Виктор, глянул на Юрку и поднял руки, словно сдаваясь:  
  
— Молчу, молчу! Хотя нет, у меня есть предложение! Мы можем съездить втроём на следующей неделе в Хасецу. И даже деда твоего забрать. Он в онсене-то никогда не был. Спину погреет. И на местном катке можно втроём кататься хоть до старости...  
  
Юру вдруг словно размазало. Раскатало, выжало весь воздух, все силы. Он обмяк, на глаза навернулась горячая, противная, стыдная хмарь. «До старости». Юра запрокинул голову, зажмурился, втянул носом воздух и смачно выругался.  
  
— Люблю вас, придурки.


End file.
